What Would You Do English version NightcrawlerxOC
by Akito Megumi
Summary: Kurt is in the church when a strange girl comes inside. She seems to be running away from something, but from who or what? Revolves a bit around X-Men 2 still in progress though so yeah Rating might change.Parts in 3 parenthesis are one's trans to german
1. Church

**note: I do not own any of the X-Men! This is the English version, of What Would You Do? Um I have a German one up but um yeah the translations are horrible. But yeah first off THANK YOU DARKPHOENIX ((Sp?)) ((Bows head sorry if I spelt the name wrong pouts)) **

**Anyway just wanted to let you guys know, and yes I do have more written but the only way you'll get more is if you R & R . Bai Bai bamfs**

* * *

((("The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever."))) I prayed as I sat in the beams of the church that I now called my home. Suddenly I heard the old chapel doors creak open.

'Vat's odd,' I thought to myself, 'no vone, ever comes in here anymore,'

I peered down from the beam to see a girl with long brown hair. I didn't know who she was but I stayed hidden just the same; I teleported to another beam, in order to get a better look at what the girl was doing.

((Girl's POV))

I walked up to the altar, the cold night air sent chills up my spin.

'Well at least, it's not raining,' I thought as I noticed a light candle upon the altar.

"I wonder why it's light." I thought aloud, before sighing aloud, and saying, "I never really did get this religion,"

Suddenly I heard something that sounded like a giant 'bamf'.

"Who-Who's there?" I asked, as I hid behind the altar.

((("Get out!")))A voice spoke from atop the beams.

"I don't speak whatever it is you're speaking," I yelled at the person.

((("Get out!"))) The voice whom I now realized belonged to a man, yelled again.

"Speak frickin' English!" I yelled back, getting highly annoyed, and yet scared at the same time.

((("What are you doing here? Get out!"))) He yelled again, as I heard the same 'bamf' sound as before.

I growled slightly under my breath before yelling, "Look damn it, if you want me to leave just say so!"


	2. Bad Mutant

**Affectionate-Sinner** - Thank you for the review, and here is Ch. 2 up for you

**Note: I do not own any of the X-Men! Please Rate and Review as always **

* * *

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I sat there for a minute. 'Did I want her to leave? I didn't like others in my home, though, so what should I do?' I debated with myself, as I watched the girl begin to pace back and forth, between the altar and the pews.

((("What is your name?"))) I asked her as I teleported behind the statue of the son of God.

She turned around abruptly, and stared at the statue intently.

"Are you asking me my name?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the statue.

((("Yes,"))) I replied, ((("what is your name?")))

"My name is Mitsukai," she replied, "now what's yours?"

"Wagner, Kurt Wagner" I replied, with my thick German accent.

"Why were you yelling at me, Kurt, do you want me to leave?"

I normally never did this whenever I meet someone, in fear that they would become afraid of my appearance and run away but nonetheless I teleported behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I felt someone tap my shoulder, as I turned around, I stifled a gasp as I saw a man with blue skin, in a trench coat, and some other strange garb ((think of X-Men 2 outfit)). His hair was cut short and also blue, while his eyes were an almost bright/ pale letter; the thing that startled me the most was his blue pointed tail.

"You're a mutant," I stated, as I sat down in the nearest pew, and held my head.

"Please, don't be scared, I don't mean you any harm," he said softly, as he cautiously went to touch my shoulder.

His hand I noticed had only three fingers, a look to shock flew across my face, but I didn't move. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, half of my mind was screaming at me to run, but my body didn't seem to understand.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I drew my hand back, and placed it in my pocket as I saw her look of fear. Oh how I pitied them, the ones that feared me. I got ready to teleport away, but I felt her grab my coat.

I inclined by head towards her and asked, ((("Yes?")))

"Uh, um," she stammered, "Kurt?"

((("Yes?")))

"You're not aa bad mutant, are you?" she asked, her head bent as in prayer, but her hand still clutched around my coat.

I looked at her for a moment, unsure of how to answer her, finally thinking of a suitable one I replied, "I will not harm you, but that doesn't mean I am not bad,"

"That makes no sense," she sighed, as she let go of my coat.


	3. Leaving the Church

**Hello all, and I would like to say thank you for those of you who have reviewed and whatnot thank you! Anyway I hope you enjoy the nexe install ment of 'What Would You Do?'**

**-bamf-**

* * *

((Mitsukai's POV))

I stared at Kurt, his reply had left me baffled and confused; I wanted to understand more of what he meant.

"What are those symbols on your skin?" I asked, as I cautiously touched one of the symbols on his face.

I was unprepared when his took my hand and laid it flat against his check, his skin was fuzzy it reminded me of a fur ball.

"They're angelic symbols, passed on to mankind by the archangel Gabriel." He replied softly.

"Why do you have them?" I asked curious yet perplexed at the same time.

"I have one for ever sin," he replied solemnly as he gave my hand back to me.

I sat there, letting the silence fill in where it was once before; I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you here, in this church?" He asked, breaking the twenty minute silence.

I looked up at him, and noticed that he was looking at the statue of Jesus.

"Because I figured I'd be safe in here," I replied bluntly.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I stared at her for a moment. _'She thought she'd be safe here, but why? Is she running away from something, someone?' _

"What are you running from?" I asked her softly as I knelt in front of her, in order to get a better look at her face.

"II I can't tell you," she stammered as she began to cry.

((("I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't cry, little one."))) I said calmly as I tentatively rubbed my hand on her back in comfort. I wasn't used to people crying in front of me so I don't really know what to do now.

As soon as she'd started, she stopped.

"Someone's here," she stated, getting up abruptly and running to hide behind the altar.

"Elf, hey elf you there?"

"Logan?" I asked as I looked over towards the church doors, which had already begun to creak open.

"Of course it's me elf, who else would it be? I ain't Santa Clause that's for sure," Logan replied.

I sighed, "What brings you here of all places Logan?"

"It just so happens Kurt that we need a German teacher," A woman said as she came up behind Logan.

I immediately recognized her to be my good friend Ororo, also called 'Storm' by her friends.

"Ororo it is good to see you again," I smiled happily, flashing my vampiric like teeth as I did.

"It's good to see you two, Kurt," she replied as she gave me a hug.

"So you need a Ger-"

"Hey Elf, did you know who have company?" Logan asked as he took a step towards the altar, preparing to unleash his claws as he did.

((("Logan, wait, she's a friend,"))) I yelled at him.

He stopped and looked at me, a clear scowl on his face as he said, "You should know that you look really scary when you yell in German, I think the last time you yelled some kid pissed his pants,"

Hearing this I bowed my head, I hadn't meant to scare anyone. I heard someone laugh and realized it be Logan.

"I can't believe ya fell for that one Elfie," Logan said laughing.

Ororo went over to him and hit him upside the head, "Logan," she said sternly before looking to me and saying, "I am sorry, Kurt, Logan can be a bit of a jerk at times,"

I watched as Ororo walked up cautiously to the altar.

((Mitsukai's POV))

'Our father who art in,' I cut off from in my mental prayer when I heard footsteps near the altar.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you," a woman said as she rounded the corner.

I looked up to see a woman with chocolate colored skin and eyes, and short silver hair with what seemed like different styled highlights. She wore what looked like a blue one piece outfit; for some reason I couldn't seem to place the name for the outfit she wore.

Suddenly I heard the song, 'Low' by Flo Rida ft. T-Pain.

'What the-huh?' I thought to myself as I looked frantically for the cause of the noise.

Finding my CD player I quickly turned the music off.

"Sorry," I mumbled apologetically, as I looked up behind her to see Kurt and another man behind her.

"AreAre you bad mutants?" I asked her cautiously.

She smiled softly and knelt down in front of me; meeting my eyelevel she said, "No, we're not bad, I'm Storm, and this is Logan,"

She pointed to herself, and the man behind her, who only nodded at me in response.

"What are you doing away from home? You parents must be worried," the woman Storm asked me.

I stayed silent; I didn't feel like telling anyone my current situation.

I noticed that she scowled slightly but said calmly, and reassuring, "Listen dear, we just want to help you,"

"Storm, she's not going to tell us anything,"

"Ororo could we take her to see the Professor, she might talk to him," Kurt suggested, looking at me solemnly as he did.

I shook my head, and prepared to run out of the church, I got to the back door only to find it was locked. Suddenly I heard the giant 'bamf' sound and saw a bit of blue smoke in my peripheral vision.

((("Little one, we want to help."))) Kurt said behind me.

"I don't speak German Kurt," I said curtly, as I glared at the door that had refused to open for me.

"I am sorry, I said, 'Little one, we want to help'."

I looked over at him, one eyebrow raised as I asked, "Why do you want to help me?"


	4. He Loves Her

**Sorry for taking so long on the posting, but here is number four I hope you enjoy it, as much as you have the first three remember keep R&R . **

((Nightcrawlers POV))

'Why do you want to help me?' Her question rang through my head.

I shook my head in order to clear my mind before answering with, "because you are the first real person that didn't run away from me,"

I waited in silence for her response.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll come and see the Professor,"

She turned around and began to walk past me, but stopped half way and took my hand.

I blushed slightly, and followed her.

((Logan's POV))

I watched as the pipsqueak and the elf came back into the main room of the church holding hands.

"Looks like Elf's got himself a girlfriend."

I watched both of them blush madly as Kurt then began to yell at me again in German.

((("What the hell do you know? Mind your own business, Logan!")))

"Elf how many times do I have to tell you that I don't understand German!" I yelled back.

I heard him mumbled something incoherently in German as he lead the pipsqueak to the jet.

Storm then took my hand and I walked with her towards the jet.

The ride home took only three hours, by this time the pipsqueak had fallen asleep.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I carried (((the little one))) behind Logan and Ororo as we made our way to the Professors office.

"Hello, Kurt, it's good to see you again," Professor Xavier

"Hallo Professor," I replied as I laid (((the little one))) on the couch and sat down beside her.

"Who is this?" He asked motioning to Mitsukai as he did.

"Mitsukai," I replied as I unconsciously began to stroke her hair.

((Professor's POV))

I watched Kurt intently as I tried to read the girls thoughts. I frowned slightly perplexed.

"What's wrong Professor?" I heard Kurt ask me.

"I'm fine Kurt, why don't you take Miss Mitsukai to your room, I trust you remember where it is," I told him as I walked him to the door.

((("Yes,))) Professor,"

"And Kurt,"

((("Yes?")))

"Could you ask Storm and the others to come to my office please?"

"Yes?"

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I carried (((the little one))) down the hall and to my old room.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Hallo Mrs. Grey, the Professor said for me to tell you that he wants to see you and the others in his office," I told her.

"Alright, hey Kurt?"

((("Yes?")))

"Take care,"

((("Thank you))) Mrs. Grey,"

"You're welcome Kurt," she replied giggling slightly before smiling at me, then walking towards the Professors office.

((Storms POV))

Logan and I meet Scott and Jean outside the Professors office.

"I wonder what the Professor wants." I asked to no one in particular.

"Let's find out," Logan stated as he opened the door.

"Hello everyone, please have a seat," The Professor told us.

I sat besides Logan; Jean sat beside me and Scott besides her.

"So what do you need Professor?" Logan asked.

"There's something troubling me,"

"Is it the girl that we brought back with Kurt?"

"Yes, I am finding it difficult to read her thoughts; it seems that she has a sort of barrier around her that prevents me from doing so,"

"Do you think she's a mutant?" I asked him curious.

"I'm not sure Storm, but nonetheless I'd like to keep her here at the mansion, she'll be enrolled with the rest of the students as well,"

"But what if she's not a mutant, what if she's a spy?" Scott asked.

"Scott," Jean scolded.

"No Jean, Scott is right to be concerned, but there is no need for it Scott. You see I got a look in Kurts mind and I don't think he'd be happy if he heard you call her a spy, Scott," The Professor said calmly.

"He loves her," I stated.

The Professor smiled, "So it would seem, but I doubt he's come to term with his feelings as of yet, and I would be great full if no one spoke of this to anyone, thank you,"

"Alright, see ya Professor," Logan said as he walked out the door.

Jean, Scott, and I followed suit.


	5. Oh how I covet

**Hey guys I decided to be nice and post No. 5 I hope you really enjoy this next chapter . hugs to all that have read and reviewed **

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I watched the (((little one))) for a few moments after I had set her on my bed so she could sleep comfortably. Pulling the covers over her frail form, I grabbed some towels, a pair of boxers, and a pair of black sweats. Turning the water on so that it was just below boiling, I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. The water droplets pelted off my skin in an endless rhythm as I traced the newest symbol on my upper right arm.

((("This is not good,")) I said softly to myself, as I finished bathing.

Shutting off the shower I stepped out and placed a towel around my waist. Once I was completely dry, I put on the boxers and black sweat pants. Placing a fresh towel on my wet hair I walked out into my room in order to put my clothes in the hamper.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I awoke to the sound of a door opening, sitting up I looked to see Kurt standing beside the hamper wearing black sweats, no shirt, and a towel lopped on top of his head while using his left hand to dry his hair. I blushed slightly as I saw him, quite frankly in all my seventeen years of existence I had failed to see a man without a shirt on.

"What ? What is it?" He asked puzzled, "I don't have something one me do I? I just took a shower."

I shook my head 'no' all words seemed to have evaded me.

"What's wrong?" He asked his expression suddenly concerned as he took a step towards the bed.

I wasn't used to this, I wasn't used to people feeling concerned for me. I sat up abruptly then ran to the door. Only to stop when I heard the same 'bamf' sound as before, and see Kurt appear in front of me, a look of hurt and confusion etched on his face.

"What's wrong (((little one)))?" he asked again.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I watched her shaking form as I waited for her response. Oh, how I wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to do anything to make her happy; oh how I coveted this girl with all my heart and soul. Yet I knew, I knew that with all my being I could not, I knew that my life was to God, and I knew that if I comforted her, hugged her, or even touched her in the most simplest manner like a handshake, then the feelings would return those feelings of sin that was now the newest symbol on my body. It is wrong, even unholy to think the thoughts that now plague me. She is merely a child I scolded myself, there is no way that we could ever………

_Could ever what? _

So I stood there watching helplessly as I watched her shaking form, yearning to comfort her yet fearing to comfort her all the same.

_You comforted her in the church did you not?_ The voice in the back of my mind said trying to reason with me.

That was not the same, I was in a church it was different. I argued with myself knowing that it was futile, even in the church the most holily of places; thoughts of sin plagued my mind and soul. I was scared, scared of myself, and scared for her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, unable to take it anymore I simply teleported out of my room.


	6. Going to School

**Hey guys I've got a treat for you , I'm posting up chapters 6 and 7 at once . Anyway I hope you enjoy both chapters just as much as you've enjoyed the others. Keep Rating and Reviewing please . bamf**

* * *

((Mitsukai's POV))

My vision had blurred I hadn't even noticed Kurt was there anymore until I heard another 'bamf' and saw that he was gone.

"Kurt?" I cried softly, as I opened the door to the room I was in.

I looked down the hall to see nothing absolutely nothing; the only things in the hall were the furniture. I slide quietly out the door, shutting it behind me I walked silently down the eerie corridor. Turning the corridor I stopped as I saw the same woman as before, 'Storm' was her name if I remembered correctly.

((Storms POV))

I looked down the hall to see the girl that we had found in the church. Walking over to her I stopped abruptly as I saw her expression.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I can't find Kurt," She mumbled almost childishly.

I frowned slightly, before smiling and saying, "Well hey, why don't I show you around the campus, and maybe we'll run into him ok?"

My only reply was a slight nod.

I looked the girl over and noticed that she wore a black pleated skirt, a simple white blouse, and what looked like a Victorian style overcoat. On her back was a black and white back pack, and strapped around her shoulder was a black bag with white dragons on it. Taking her hand I began leading her down the hall.

"Hey Storm,"

"Hey Logan," I replied as I saw him run up the hall towards us.

"Showing the pipsqueak around? I thought that'd be Elf's job," Logan commented.

I shook my head briefly before replying, "Kurt seems to have vanished somewhere,"

"I see well, the Professor wants to see the squirt," Logan said pointing nonchalantly at the girl.

"Alright, thank you Logan,"

"No problem Storm, see ya around squirt,"

I watched as Logan headed in the opposite direction before taking the girl to the Professors office. Stopping just before I opened the door I asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at me, eyes glazed over, and replied, "Mitsukai," before opening the door to the Professors office and going in, shutting the door behind her.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I looked at the room before me, a large mahogany desk sat in front of the window, while books lined the shelves, and other objects could be found around the room.

"It's good to see you Mitsukai,"

I looked around until I spotted a bald man, in a wheel chair; he wore what looked like a business suit.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, I am the headmaster at the school," He said calmly, "you may have a seat if you wish,"

I blinked twice as I noticed the two long couches put horizontally so that they faced each other, and a recliner chair in another section of the room.; sitting down silently I waited for him to continue.

((Professor's POV))

I watched patiently as Mitsukai sat nervously on the black satin couch.

"Now there is the matter of your classes, I would like you to please tell me if you have ever had any schooling before,"

She sighed heavily before saying, "I have had schooling before this, the last school I had was in high school, I was a junior,"

"If you don't mind my asking, how come you didn't go into your senior year?"

She just looked at me, a slightly scowl etched on her face as if she were deciding what she should say.

"There were," she paused slightly before continuing, "problems,"

"Mitsukai, are you a mutant?" I asked her calmly yet cautiously.

"Not that I know off," she stated, before asking, "since I am not a mutant does that mean I get to leave?"

"Do you wish to leave? If so then I have no power to hold you here against your will," I told her, watching her intently to try and see past the calm façade that she had managed to play so far.

Her expression wavered slightly before becoming calm again, "If it's not too much trouble, and if I wouldn't be a burden, I would like to stay here, please,"

"You know that if you are going to stay here, I shall have to enroll you in with the other students,"

She nodded in response, before asking, "Would you like me to tell you which classes I have had before?"

"That would be helpful, thank you, Mitsukai,"

It took the better part of an hour but we finally figured out her schedule.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I sat from the ceiling in the library as I watched the students go by every once in a while. Suddenly I saw Rogue look up at me.

"Hey Kurt," she called.

"Ja?" I answered as I raised my eyebrow.

"The Professor wants you," she said.

((("Alright,"))) I replied as I 'bamfed' over to the Professors office.

"Ah Kurt, it's good to see you again, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to show Mitsukai her room," The Professor asked.

I gulped my expression flickered between the Professors eyes and Mitsukai's back, since she was looking outside. Turning to me she smiled slightly before turning her attention back to the window.

((('I guess she's ignoring me,'))) I thought sadly as I nodded my head in response to the Professors request.

Turning to Mitsukai he said, "Mitsukai, you may leave now,"

((Mitsukai's POV))

I turned back towards Kurt again, ignoring him, I walked past him and out the door.

((("Mitsukai, wait,"))) I heard Kurt say from behind as he 'bamfed' beside me.

"I don't speak German, Kurt," I reminded him sourly.

"I am sorry, but you are going the wrong way," he told me as I noticed his gaze flicker in my direction before he looked ahead.

I sighed before saying, "then why don't you lead, here," I handed him my schedule, which had my room number on it.

A brief moment of silence passed between us before he finally spoke up, "It looks like you'll be having me as a teacher,"

I raised my eyebrow slightly, puzzled, I asked, "How's that?"

"Because it says here that you are taking German, and well I am the new German teacher here,"

"That's gotta be annoying," I replied as we took a left, then began to go up some steps.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because then you have to learn a lot of kids names, and deal with half the kids being immature and the other half being well, I don't know, just the other half,"

"And where would that leave you?" He asked, seeming slightly amused by the conversation.

"I'd be in the one percent of the class whose just like give me the work, tell me how it's done, leave me alone till I ask for help and I'll do it," I replied sleepily, as we stopped in front a wooden door.

"This is your room," he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Kurt," I mumbled as I walked into the room.

((("You're welcome,"))) he replied smiling slightly as he did.

I turned back to him, and grinned slightly, before asking, "So where is your room?"

Kurt's expression turned a mixture between blank and confusions, his head suddenly bent as in prayer.

I sighed before walking up to Kurt, and taking his three fingered hand into my own and saying, "Hey Kurt, cheer up ok? No going Emo on me,"

I heard him chuckle slightly, before asking, "What do you mean by 'no going emo'?"

I shook my head before smiling up at him and asking, "So where's your room? That way I can find you if I need help with anything,"

He smiled at me before saying, "My room is right down there, the second door on the right," He explained as he pointed down the corridor.

I looked out the door with him for a brief second before coming back into my room.

"Well, I'll see you later Kurt," I told him, as I began to shut the door, but not before I heard him say something in German.

"What you say, Kurt?" I asked.

He laughed slightly before saying, "I said, ((('Good night, little one,')))"

"And that means?" I inquired as I peeked from between the door and the frame.

He grinned slightly before walking down the hall and saying, "You'll find out in class tomorrow,"

I glared slightly at his retreating form for a moment, before coming back into my room and shutting the door.


	7. Nightmare

**Hey guys here is Ch. 7 for ya hugs to those who have reviewed bamfs**

* * *

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I slumped down on the carpet as soon as I had closed my door. It had taken the majority of my will power to just walk back to my room. Oh how this child was a curse to me! Why? Why! Why must I have these feelings that now torment me? Are you testing me? Are you testing me God? I attempted to reason with myself as I took off the shirt that Logan had given me earlier, and laid down onto my bed.

((('I wonder what will plague my dreams tonight?')))I thought as I began to sink into a deep sleep.

((Mitsukai's POV))

'_Run child, run, don't look back, whatever you do NEVER LOOK BACK!' The voice yelled over and over again as the dream continued to ravage my mind. As I ran through the dreamlike world, scared of something I couldn't see nor remember._

I awoke suddenly to the sound of someone banging on my door.

"Hey squirt open up," I heard Logan yell from behind the door.

"Go away!" I yelled hoarsely, as I coughed slightly.

I reached up to touch my face only to feel fresh tearstains on my cheeks. My eyes narrowed softly, as I silently got into the fetal position and began to rock silently back and forth.

((Logan's POV))

'The little squirt just told me to go away, and I don't think that the professor would like me to destroy one of his doors again.' I thought as I heard Elf's door open.

"Hey Elf,"

"Ja, Logan, what do you want?"

"Get the squirt to open the door," I asked him, highly un-amused.

His expression became confused slightly but nonetheless he went up to the door and knocked.

"(((Little one,))) are you up?" He asked.

"Go away!" I heard her screech.

'_Logan, Kurt, wait one moment, Jean, Storm, Scott, Hank, and I are on our way,' _

I frowned slightly as I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited with the Elf for the others to arrive.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I listened intently for the shuffling of footsteps outside the door.

"Mitsukai, it's the Professor, could you come out please, we'd like to help you,"

I stayed silent, I didn't want to talk with any of them, not a single one.

"Just leave me alone," I mumbled.

"I know you must be feeling a bit scared, but we really want to help you," A voice who I had never heard before said.

"So what, what if I do tell you, then what it won't change anything!" I yelled as I got out my laptop, and quickly turned it on.

Getting to my music I blared the song 'Rebirth' by Skillet. I smirked silently to myself as I heard Logan yell from behind the door. Suddenly I heard the sound of splintering wood then the sound of something crashing to the floor. I turned around to see Logan standing in the door way, claws out, and the door completely ripped from its hinges.

"Logan," the professor said calmly as he let himself in.

I glared at them all as they came into the room.

"Go away!" I yelled as I chucked a pillow at them.

Logan sliced the pillow in half before saying, "We would be here if you hadn't been screaming ten minutes before,"

My glare only intensified as I spat, "So what if I was screaming it doesn't mean you have to come running like chickens with your heads cut off,"

I heard someone sit down on the bed as the song 'Never too late' by 'Three Days Grace' began to play. I looked up to see Storm sitting there.

"Go away," I told her sternly.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong, we want to help you," she stated.

I shook my head and replied, "You can't help, and besides it's nothing of your concern anyway,"

Getting off the bed I began to walk over to the Professor.

"Look," I told him, "it was nothing more than a bad dream, happy?"

"I do wish you'd tell us what happened in the dream," was all he said.

"As I said before it is of no concern to you," I replied my expression stern; I didn't want people feeling sorry for me I didn't need it.

"You have a very unique taste in music," I heard a guy with short brown hair and glasses stat.

"Oh, my apologizes I forgot to introduce you to your teachers, Mitsukai this is Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, Hank, and I believe you've already meet Kurt," the professor said calmly as each one waved in my direction as their name was called.

'Ok, I'm already bored,' I thought as I just nodded to each one in turn.

Suddenly the song 'Soulja boy' came on. Grabbing the laptop I quickly changed the song to 'Wish I Had an angel' by 'Nightwish'.

I looked at the Professor as if waiting for him to say something or at least get out of the room.

"Well we shall leave you to your business," was all the professor said as he and others left the room.

Closing the door behind them I quickly hopped into the shower and got dressed into a black and purple gothic Lolita dress; on my feet were black Victorian style boots. Grabbing my bag I walked out of my room to find Nightcrawler out there.

((("Good Morning,"))) he said smiling at me as he did, "the professor asked me to show you the way to my class room this morning."


	8. Learn my name

((Nightcrawlers POV))

I couldn't help but be a bit cautious around her as I walked her to the classroom. I kept stealing glances at her from the corner of my eyes as if to make sure she hadn't run off. The scenes from this morning and the night before ran through my mind, and by the time we made it to the class from I had to keep stopping myself from 'bamfing' to my room.

((("Good morning, class"))) I said as happily as I could to the students as I walked with Mitsukai up to my desk.

(((Good Morning, Professor,"))) the class replied harmoniously.

"Who's the new girl, Professor," Pyro asked me.

I couldn't help but keep force back a glare; I never did like Pyro for some reason. Something about him made my tail twitch in irritation.

Forcing myself to smile happily, I said, "This class is our new student, Mitsukai,"

"How come she doesn't have a last name?" Kitty asked kindly.

I watched Mitsukai from the corner of my eye in order to see what she would do. She sighed aloud as she turned off her CD player, which I myself had not seen her turn on. Walking up to Kitty's desk she said aloud in a calm yet sinister voice, "My name is Mitsukai Tsubasa,"

"Eh, uh, ok, sheesh I was only asking," Kitty managed to say.

"What's it mean?" Pete asked her.

"My name?" she asked him as she turned her attention to him.

I looked to kitty to see a look of relief on her face. Turning my attention back to Mitsukai I noticed that she had a look of utter annoyance on her face.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I stared at the boy who had asked me what my name meant.

"Yeah, what does your name mean?" another boy with brown hair and blue eyes asked me.

Turning from both of them I headed back to the front of the class room to where Kurt was standing.

"My name in English means, 'Angel Wings'" I replied as calmly as I could.

"Alright class, that is enough questions for Miss Mitsukai," Kurt said from behind me, I heard a chorus of 'aws' from the class as Kurt told me to sit where ever I liked.

I easily found an empty seat in the back of the class, luckily for me no one sat in the other desks. Bringing out my laptop, I began to type what Kurt was writing on the board.

"Alright, everyone you have a quiz today on the vocabulary so I suggest you get out a piece of paper and pencil now," Kurt told the class.

I simply just sat back in my chair as I watched him give everyone else quiz papers. Coming back to my desk he calmly sat in the one beside me and just stared.

"Can I help you, Professor?" I asked as I turned my gaze to meet his.

"Eh, no, I just wanted to ask you how you were doing so far."

I sighed softly, before replying with, "I am doing fine, mind you that it's probably going to take me a while to get use to this,"

I watched him hold back a chuckle before saying, "I know what you mean, it's probably a good thing that I've meet everyone before so there is really nothing for me to worry about,"

I shrugged my shoulders as I said, "Yeah, I guess, but hey you never did tell me what, ((('Good night, little one,'))) meant," I reminded him as I saved the lessons that I had typed so far, and shut down my laptop.

I heard Kurt chuckle softly beside me before saying, "It means 'Good night, little one',"

I simply nodded in reply as I packed my laptop and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I began to head for the door, at this time though everyone in the class was looking at us.

"I need to go outside," I simply replied as I made my way to open the door.

"I have not dismissed the class yet, (((Little one)))," Kurt told me.

"I'll stay if you want a destroyed class room, that is fine by me,"

"What do you mean by destroyed class room?" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes asked.

"And you are?" I asked highly un-amused.

"The names Pyro," he replied.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from one of the other classrooms, along with a scream of terror.

"Looks like someone gave him the wrong directions again," I mumbled as I made my way out the door to see teachers running down the hall.

"Where is she?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Walking through the mass of people I said, "Right here brother,"

"Good, now DIE!" he yelled as he came at me with his sword raised.

I easily dodged the attack, and landed on the teachers' desk.

**I wonder who the mysterious boy is? LOL anyway same as before rate and review. You'll find out who the mystery boy is next time bamfs**


	9. I killed her!

**Hey Guys here is Ch. 9 but hey I'm going to have to ask you to wait a while for Ch. 10. Don't get me wrong I have something typed but I need to wait a bit for my creative juices to start flowing again so that I can add more to it. Hm...I wonder if I should add another twist to the story, shoud I? Please tell me if you think I should. Again thank you to the one's who have Rated and Reviewed . bamfs**

((Storms POV))

I watched in sheer horror and amazement as the girl Mitsukai easily dodged the boys' blows, while attacking him with her own. Mitsukai kept taunting him, while he would get angry in response and yell profanities at her as they fought.

"What is going on?" the Professor asked from behind me.

I turned around to see the Professor coming up next to me.

"I don't know Professor, the boy just suddenly came in here asked where she was, and then Mitsukai answered with something along of 'I'm here brother'."

"I see," he replied to me, before his tone became highly commanding as he yelled, "Stop!"

Mitsukai and the boy both stopped their fighting. Although the boy looked like he was still ready to kill someone, he still set his sword down before picking it back up again and heading straight for the Professor and myself. I was prepared to call a storm, and I felt Logan and the other prepare to intercept the boys attack; but such I thing was not needed as I saw Mitsukai block the attack with her back.

"Stupid, brother," I heard her whisper as she fell to the ground unconscious.

As if coming to his senses the boy then grabbed his head and screamed in terror.

"I killed her, I killed her!" he screamed over and over again in pain.

Unfortunately Kurt bamfed in room at the exact moment.

((Nightcrawlers POV))

Finally getting my students to go back to their rooms, I bamfed over to Storms classroom. I stood there shocked, my heart breaking in two as I saw Mitsukai's bleeding form; the Professor was giving orders for a stretcher and medical supplies to be brought at once but I failed to hear them. Tearing my eyes from Mitsukai, they landed on a boy with shoulder length choppy brown hair and blue green eyes, beside him was a sword covered in blood. I was overcome with rage as I grabbed the boy by the collar and thrust him in the nearest wall.  
((("Why! Why did you do that you little devil boy! Why did you hurt my little one!"))) I screeched at him in German.

I watched the boys expression turn cold as he yelled back, (((Do you think I wanted to do that? Do you think I wanted to hurt my only sister!")))

I let go of the boys' shirt as he fell to the ground.

((("No,"))) I said softly, ((("no, I do not think that, I am sorry, it was wrong of me to yell at you,)))

"Kurt, bring the boy to my office," the Professor told me.

"But, (((little one))),"

"Kurt, Mitsukai will be fine, I assure you, but for now I need you to take the boy to my office now, please," the Professor ordered calmly.

The boy was already standing beside me, his expression torn. I knew that he truly didn't mean for any of that to happen.

"What is your name?" I asked him as we made our way to the Professors office.

"Sendo Oni," he replied softly, "It means, 'Death demon,"

((("Why did you parents give you a name with 'demon' in it and you sister with the name 'angel' in it?"))) I asked calmly.

((("Because, we were born opposites I guess. It is ironic though I was born on a solar eclipse while sister was born on a lunar eclipse,"))) he explained.

I didn't reply to him since we came to the Professors office.

'_It's alright Kurt, you may let him in now I am here,' _I heard the Professor tell me.  
((("Go on in, the Professor is waiting,"))) I told him kindly.

((("Alright,"))) he replied as he opened the door and stepped inside.

((Sendo's POV))

As I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was the man in the wheel chair. He was bald, and wore a business suit.

"Sendo, I can't help but wonder why a brother would attack his sister," The man implored.

I glared at him, who was he to ask me things that he has no right to know about.

"That is none your concern; you are all merely half breed, mutants with only half powers." I sneered.

The man didn't seemed fazed by my words, so I asked, "Since you know my name, you should at least tell me yours,"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school,"

"I can see this is a school," I spat.

((Professor's POV))

I watched Sendo intently, on the surface he looked like a high class aristocrat, but on the inside I could tell that he, like his sister, was holding some terrible secret.

"Sendo, I was wondering, if you'd like to attend my school with your sister?"

The reply was sharp, and quick, "No, I will not attend school with that worthless half breed of sister,"

I simply nodded my head in response, "Alright, Sendo, you are free to go if you wish, but remember you can always come here if you are in any danger,"

((Sendo's POV))

I smirked slightly at him before turning to leave the room.

"See ya, later," I paused as I opened the door, "Professor,"

I shut the door behind me, and headed out of the school.


	10. What is it that you covet

**Hey guys I've finally gotten ch. 10 up yes! Yeah I know Kurt hasn't been talking much in german, but he will, eventaully, hopefully LOL. Yeah it's like midnight here so yeah. HA! Me sleepy...anyway see you all later. and night bamf**

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I paced relentless in front of the infirmary. Clutching my rosary to my chest, my head bent in furious prayer; while my thoughts were put in turmoil. Over and over again, I kept yelling at myself for not protecting her. It was one o'clock when the Professor came down.

"Kurt, she's alright," He assured me.

"Professor-"

"Kurt, there is nothing you could have done to keep her out of harm's way,"

I couldn't help but frown slightly at his words, he was right.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I awoke to sharp pain in my back. My head felt fuzzy, and my mouth felt dry.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"You're in the infirmary, you were hit pretty badly," Jean explained as she walked over to me.

"I see, and Sendo?"

"He left,"

"Professor,"

"Hi, Professor,"

"Glad to see you're awake, Mitsukai, I believe there is someone here to see you,"

I looked behind the Professor to see Kurt.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed happily, but grabbed my chest soon afterward, due to the pain.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I watched as Mitsukai grimace in pain as she called my name. Her upper torso was wrapped in bandages; the only thing covering her was a patient's gown, commonly seen in hospitals.

I mentally hit myself for the thoughts that now ran through my mind; those horrible thoughts of sin.

"Hallo, Mitsukai," I smiled almost somberly.

"I think I shall leave you two alone now," I heard the Professor say, but I paid him no mind.

As soon as the Professor, and Jean had left; she asked worriedly, "Hey Kurt, are you ok?"

"Ja, (((little one)))," I assured her, as I walked over to her bedside.

She grimaced at me, and I couldn't help but feel my stomach fill with 'butterflies' as Kitty would put it.

((Jean's POV))

The Professor sat behind his desk, as Hank, Storm, Scott, Logan, and I sat in one of the couches facing the desk.

"Professor, who was that boy?" Storm asked him.

"That boy was Sendo Oni, and what I have gathered from reading Kurt's thoughts he is the elder brother of Mitsukai," The Professor explained.

"Is he dangerous," I asked cautiously.

"Of course he's dangerous Jean, this Sendo kid just attacked a class room,"

"Not entirely so, Scott, if you remember correctly he was looking for his sister. I believe that if he had wanted to harm any of the students he would have,"

"So is he a mutant?" Logan asked.

"It would appear so, but as far as their powers go I cannot say; I'll probably have to ask Mitsukai if I can probe her mind for information,"

"You think the pipsqueak might be like me?" Logan asked him.

"That could very well be possible," The Professor answered before saying, "the bell is about to ring, and you all have classes that you need to teach."

I waited until everyone had gone before turning to the Professor and asking, "Professor, are you sure it was wise to leave Kurt, and Mitsukai alone, I mean, Kurt is-"

"I know about Kurt's feelings for Mitsukai, and it is not in my, nor is it in your, place to tell him how he should and shouldn't live his life. He's a grown man Jean; he needs to figure out his feelings for himself,"

"Alright Professor,"

"I'll see you in a few Jean,"

"Bye,"

((Mitsukai's POV))

We just sat there silently as the minutes ticked by. Without warning, Kurt leaned down over top of me and kissed my cheek, before 'bamfing' to the other side of the room.

"Why'd you go away Kurt?" I asked him curiously.

"I have sinned, I have coveted what can never be mine," he explained, his voice full of pain and sorrow; that it almost made me what to cry.

"What is it that you covet?" I asked him.

He 'bamfed' over to me, his face merely two inches from my own.

"What I covet, what I have been coveting all this time, is you, Mitsukai," he pulled away suddenly, as he began to rant, "this is a sin, I shouldn't love you, it is a crime, you are too young," he rant went on like that for some time before I managed to get off the bed, and fall to the floor in the process.

He stopped his ranting and 'bamfed' to my side, picking me up in his arms carefully so as not to hurt me. He then placed me back on the medical bed, before turning to leave the room.

"Kurt, I love you," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped suddenly and shook his head slightly for side to side before walking out the door.

I bit my bottom lip in order to hold back the tears, but to no avail, they soon fall down like waterfalls on my face. Drawing my knees carefully up to my chest, I buried my head and let it all out.


	11. Ancient War and Powerful Ones

**Hey guys just thought I'd let you know that this ch. will tell you a little bit about what Sendo ment by half breeds. Yeah again I like just wrote this so if it doesn't make sense tell me and I'll make sure to have either Sendo or Mitsukai explain it. Also you guys are going to have to wait for chapter 12 because where Ch. 11 ends, well that is all I got on my compy. So yeah, oh and if you have any ideas please feel free to send them, I may or may not use your ideas if you do send them. So no getting your hopes up...but yeah anyway Rate and Review please.  
Kurt: Akito you really should be going to bed now.  
Me: Ok,  
Kurt: that is good now go to bed...WAIT! why are you still on the computer?  
Me: I have to say bye or night or good morning, or what ever time it is...where ever they are...  
Kurt: sighs and rubbds temples Alright, but please promise me that you will get some sleep.  
Me: I promise. looks around OH LOOKIE JASPER! yells HI JASPER!  
****Jasper:...looks at me and smiles nervously  
Me: no longer tired and is bouncing up and down  
Kurt: Jasper, a little help please  
Jasper: it would be my pleasure uses his ability to control emotions in order to calm me down  
Me: pouts stupid yawns evil yawns vampire lies in bed mine.  
Kurt: looks at Jasper thank you for doing that I didn't know when she would fall asleep.  
Jasper: No problem, nods head curtly if you don't mind I must be getting back to Alice, and the others.  
Kurt: Alright tell Esme and Carlisle I said 'hallo'.  
Jasper: I shall leaves  
Kurt: bamfs  
Bamfs****  
((Sorry about that now on with the show! bows))**

((Logan's POV))

The dismissal bell rang for lunch, and I watched as my students happily left the danger room.

'Stupid Kids,' I thought before leaving the danger room and walking to the Professor's office; I had a hunch that there was something he hadn't told us.

"Hey, Professor, you there?" I asked as I knocked or more of banged on his door.

"Come on in Logan," He called from inside.

Opening the door I walked in to see that he was the only one in the room, papers strewn out across his desk, his head bent in concentration.

"Do you have moment?"

"Of course Logan, what would you like to talk about?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about, I heard some of the conversation between you and that Sendo kid, he said something about half breeds. What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know, I have never heard of a half breed mutant,"

"You think the pipsqueak might know a thing or two?"

"She might," The Professor paused for a moment before saying, "why don't you and I pay Mitsukai a visit Logan, I would like to get some answers,"

I simply nodded in response and followed him out of his office, and down towards the infirmary.

I heard the sobs even before we got out of the elevator.

"Professor, we may want to hurry up,"

"I agree,"

The Professor and I rushed to the infirmary, but just as we opened the door the crying stopped.

"Mitsukai, are you alright?"

There was no answer, even though we could see her perfectly well. She was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth on the bed. We walked up cautiously to her, and I noticed that her eyes were darting back and forth frantically throughout the room. I reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but even before my hand got to her she screamed, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO……I DIDN'T! I SWEAR THEY MADE ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Mitsukai, calm down," The Professor told her calmly.

I knew that he was silently calling for Jean or someone to come and help. Ten seconds later Kurt 'bamfed' into the room.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked worriedly unsure as to what to do. Since she was right now trying to get off the bed and run, but I kept intercepting her which resulted in her trying to attack me. I currently had both of her hands in the death grip, while my other hand was trying to keep her from biting me.

"Just try and calm her down!" I yelled at him.

I didn't hear him answer, but the next thing I knew was that the kid was off of me, and Kurt was forcing her to sit on his lap. He was holding her wrists in one hand, while the other was trying to get her to sit comfortably in his lap. Once the little scene ended Kurt had succeeded in getting her to curl up in a little ball, his hands holding her wrists firmly across her stomach, her back completely against his chest. His face was bent near her right ear; I could tell that he was murmuring something that had a calming effect on her because the wild look soon left her eyes, and her breathing began to slow.

"Mitsukai?" the Professor asked calmly, as I walked to the other side of the room and sat down.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I gulped slightly, as I tried to keep my breathing normal. Oh why did God torture me like this?

'God works in mysterious ways,' The Professor told me mentally, before saying aloud, "Mitsukai?"

I felt her move slightly under my grasp, before answering softly, "I'm sorry,"

"That's quiet alright, now Mitsukai, I was wondering if you might be able to let me read your mind."

((Professor's POV))

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I assured her as I noticed a look of worry in her eyes.

She simply nodded in response, as she tried to get out of Kurt's grasp; who by the way was reciting every last Psalm in the bible in order to keep himself sane.

"Kurt, I am going to need you to put her on the bed," I instructed.

Following my orders, he placed Mitsukai on the bed. I moved the wheel chair so that I was right behind her. Looking down at her I said, "Just relax alright,"

"Uh, yeah," she replied as she closed her eyes.

I placed my fingers on her temples and began my search.

'_Voices, "no don't go that way," "go over there," "no go over here." "Can't go back there," "no, never go back," "that's the bad place," "you're fault," "murderer," The voices stopped as soon as they had begun and I was soon bombard with various images of what looked like to be human's and mutants fighting. To the left I saw a young girl who resembled Mitsukai, and to the right, I recognized her brother Sendo. _

_Their words were ancient, and both were highly beaten; yet they still continued to fight. I pulled myself away from these memories and concentrated even harder on finding the answer to my question._

_Suddenly I found myself in a vast library. "Hello," I heard a small voice say to me. Looking down I saw what looked like an elfin child. "Hello, little one, I was wondering if you could help me find the answer to something," I asked her._

"_You want to know about the Ancient War don't you, and about the powerful one's," she assumed._

_I smiled down at the child and said, "If you think that will help me find the information I am looking for then sure," _

_The child looked up at me, her right eyebrow raised slightly, as if she were trying to figure something out. She soon shrugged, and led me over to what looked like to be a giant TV screen but there was a keyboard attached to it._

_Quickly typing in the word's 'Ancient War' and 'Powerful Ones' she stood there for a moment as the information came up, before leaving all together. The information read: _

'_The Ancient War was a war forgotten in history, there is no other record of it in the world. This war was fought between the humans and the Powerful Ones, being who were born from what normal society calls mutants but back then they were known as demons. Jealous of the Powerful Ones the humans attacked them whenever they had the chance, killing millions of women and children and leaving villages in ruins. Angered by the injustice the Powerful Ones began to retaliate against the humans, seeing this as an act of war the humans began to create lies about the Powerful Ones. The war lasted for over a decade, but humans soon found a way to control the Powerful Ones by using spells; two of the most powerful were a boy by the name of Oni, and a girl by the name of Tsubasa. The humans managed to capture Oni, but unwilling to fight her only brother the other Powerful Ones used a spell of their own in order to control Tsubasa. Day and night they fought, destroying villages, and forests as their blood bath ensued. As more of the years passed, and the ones who had started the war died away, the humans and the other Powerful Ones somehow managed to lock them away. Unfortunately the side effect of the spell was for the Powerful Ones to be weakened temporarily, but that was enough time for the remaining humans to turn them all into slaves. _

_Years later, and after many forced interbreeding with their human masters, it was thought that the Powerful Ones had all been wiped out, and that the gene that gave them their powers, now known by modern scientists as the Mutant Gene, was long gone. What the humans didn't realize was that some of the Powerful Ones had escaped slavery, and once the humans began to acquire the powers of their ancestors, the Powerful Ones began to call them half breeds, due to the fact that they only had half of their power. Once in awhile the Eldest of the Powerful Ones would recognize a half breed with the qualities of one of their ancestors but they have never come out of hiding to make themselves known to the younglings.' _

I had begun to read the next sentence when I found myself forced from her mind.

"Professor, are you alright?" I heard Logan ask me.

I shook my head in order to clear the fog that had surrounded my mind. Turning to him I replied, "I am fine Logan, how is Mitsukai,"  
"She is sleeping, Professor," Kurt answered calmly.  
"Alright, Kurt, I wish for you to take Mitsukai back to her room, for the time being,"

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I nodded at the Professor as I watched him and Logan leave. Picking up Mitsukai, bridal style I began to walk back towards her room, 'bamfing' every once in a while in order to cover more ground.

((Professor's POV))  
"Something is troubling you, what is it Logan?" I asked him as we went into my office.

"What did you see in her mind?" He asked me.

I furrowed my brow in thought, before answering, "Lots of things, about our past with the humans,"

"Was it peaceful?" he asked nonchantly.

"No, there was a war, but there was something written in that last paragraph, I am almost sure it was important. It was something about rules, and about half breeds." I said, seeming to be talking to myself than anyone else.

"Look, just ask the kid if you can read her mind again,"

"No, Logan, if I go into her mind again I might put her in a coma or worse,"

He looked at me skeptically, as if asking me how I would do that. Sighing, I replied, "Logan, when a telepath comes across a mind with natural barriers against them, it is very hard to get through. I had to concentrate ten times the normal rate of my concentration level just to break through that one memory barrier."

"I see, so what did you learn?"

"Nothing much, really, I'll tell everyone at the end of the day," I told him as I motioned for him to leave the room.


	12. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Hey guys I am going to be a little slow on updating since finals are probably around the corner and I am moving soon, but I should have more written over the summer…Hopefully. Oh and I'm going to Germany for a few weeks this summer so I am unsure as to if I will be able to post while I am there. If I am lucky I might learn some to speak some German while I am there .**


	13. Stryker

**YEY! I got another chapter up right before my finals woohoo! HEH " Yeah sorry about not posting in a while. But yeah please R&R. and I hope you like it! **

* * *

((Professors POV continued))

As soon as Logan left, I headed over to Mitsukai's room. Opening the door, I went in to see Mitsukai lying in the bed with Kurt sitting on the ground beside her.

"Kurt,"

"Ja, Professor?" Kurt answered looking over at me.

"Kurt, I'm going to tell give you an assignment,"

"What is it Professor?" He asked his tone curious.

"I want you to keep an eye on Mitsukai, and make sure that she doesn't do anything to hurt herself,"

((("Why would she do that?"))) Kurt asked me in German.

I replied in clear German, ((("I believe that history might repeat itself,")))

Kurt's expression then became confused.

"I must be going now Kurt," I told him as I headed towards the door.

'Eric must never find out about this girl, nor should Stryker for that matter,' I thought somberly as I went back to my office.

((Magneto's POV))

I sat behind my desk in the Brotherhood, expecting Sabertooth to be back any moment with the new mutant. My eyes portrayed annoyance as I watched him walk in without the mutant.

"Where is he?" I asked my voice thick with acid and disapproval.

"They got to him first," he explained.

I only glared at him and said, "Who got to him first?"

"Stryker,"

"Ah, so William Stryker knows of the Ancient Wars then," I paused for a moment before continuing with, "Charles probably already knows about the Ancient Wars, since he has the girl, but there is something that I believe both Stryker and Charles are missing," I chuckled slightly at the last part.

"Go patrol the area," I then barked at Saber tooth before calling for Mystique.

((Toad's POV))

I was tinkering with something in my lab when I heard Sabertooth walk in.

"Lost the boy?" I asked in my British accent.

He only growled in response, and moved to destroy one of my current projects. Launching my tongue at him, I managed grabbed his wrist and pull him back. Taking my tongue back I said, "Don't touch my stuff,"

Growling once more under his breath, Sabertooth left my lab.

'_Probably goin' to destroy sumthin' else,' _I thought to myself as I went back to tinkering with a remote control that I had taken apart and was currently rebuilding.


	14. Author's Note 2

**Since I will be leaving for Washington State on June 10****th**** and since I have no idea if I will have internet there on my lap top or not, plus the fact that I am going to Germany soon after wards, I shall try and post as many chapters as I can until I go. So for now I must bid you all adieu so that I can write more of the NightcrawlerOC fanfic for you guys. **


	15. Kitchen

**Hey guys, I'm back with Ch. 13 . I hope you enjoy it. Pleaze R&R. And have a great summer! WOOT! Final Exams are over and done .**

* * *

((Sendo's POV))

I awoke to the feeling of hard cold stone underneath my body. I attempted to get up, but found myself surprisingly too weak to even move.

"Ah look who's awake," came a sickening-sweet tone from outside the cell.

I could tell it was a cell because of the shadows that the bars made across the wall.

"What do you want with me?" I asked enraged, but my voice was barely that above a whisper.

I heard the man chuckle, before saying, "that you'll find out in time," The man then turned away from me and whispered something to the guard; I normally would've been able to hear it but due to my weaken state I could only as well as a normal human.

'_Wait what if I am human!' _I panicked but soon found it to be unnecessary when I began to feel my tail thrash about, _'thank god,'_ I sighed in relief.

I tried to sit up but found my body to weak to move.

'_Damn it! What the hell did they do to me?' _I thought as I just scowled at the bleak concrete floor.

((Mitsukai's POV))

I awoke to the feeling of something more comfortable than an exam table in a hospital. Blinking my eyes a few times I sat up and rubbed my eyes a bit.

"((Good Afternoon, little one,))" I heard someone say.

Startled, I jumped off the bed, but got tangled in the covers and was about to fall face first on the floor but was caught around the waist.

"Please be more careful, ((little one))"

I couldn't help but blush slightly as I looked up to see Kurt there in front of me. I blushed even harder when I realized that his arm was still around my waist even though I was now sitting on the floor in front of him; our faces roughly two inches apart. Kurt seemed to have noticed this as well because his face went a deeper shade on blue and he quickly removed his arm at the same time while moving back a bit.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I raised my eyebrow confused as I tried to figure out what he was sorry about.

Shaking my head, I said, "It's alright, Kurt," A silence filled the room before I shouted, "School!"

Hastily I jumped up off the floor and proceeded to run out of the room, highly unaware that I was still in 'hospital' clothes until I looked down to see that my clothes were different. I blushed in embarrassment as I rushed past a confused Kurt, and into the bathroom.

"(((Little one))), classes are over," he told me, chuckling slightly as he did.

I couldn't help but scowl slightly as he said this. "I don't care, I'm still changing!" I yelled through the door as I pulled a white tank top with black design at the bottom over my head.

I didn't hear a reply from him so I concentrated on getting my ripped black skirt on and my black Capri's on before opening the door to the bathroom. Walking over to the hamper I placed the 'hospital' clothes in there, then walked over to my bed and grabbed my bag. I had the feeling that Kurt was following my movement, but I just shrugged it off.

Turning to face him, I asked, "Where's the kitchen?"

I saw Kurt give me a small smile before opening the door and saying, "this way,"

The walk to the kitchen only took five minutes since it was right down the hall from my room. As we walked into the kitchen I noticed a girl with brown hair and a white streak in her bangs. I stared at her for a long moment, certain that I had seen her before but nothing came to mind.

"Can I help you?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see that the voice belonged to the girl I had been staring at only moments before.

"Um, no, I'm sorry," I mumbled as I sat down at the island, and began to twiddle my thumbs.

"Name's Rogue," she said as she held out her gloved hand.

Awkwardly, I took her hand and shook it, "I'm Mitsukai," I answered.

"Cool, well I better go, I have to meet Bobby," Rogue said as she put her dish in the sink.

I stared at the dish for a moment before turning to Kurt who had taken a seat on the chair Rogue had been sitting in only a moment ago. Pointing to the bowl I asked, "Kurt, what is that?"


	16. They're here

((Toad's POV))

I sat patiently in the conference room as I waited for Sabertooth to join us. Suddenly the doors banged open and Sabertooth strolled in; sitting down at the nearest chair he grunted to announce his presence.

"Well now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make," Magneto began before pausing to clear his throat in order to get Pyro's attention, who was currently playing with his Zippo.

I kept my eyes on Magneto as I heard Pyro mutter an apology, which got him a look of 'don't do that again' from Magneto.

"Now as I was saying, Stryker and Charles both have their hands on two powerful mutants. Mutants with the ability to whip out all of humanity." Magneto said this all in a matter of seconds before saying, "Now if I know Stryker, he is going to want to get his hands on the girl; that my friends is unacceptable,"

I noticed Magneto was going to add something more to his sentence when he was cut off by Pyro, "So what? You want us to join those X-Geeks and help protect some mutant that can defend for itself,"

Magneto smiled and said, "That is exactly what I am saying,"

I stared at Magneto in shock. How could he suggest something like this, those X-Geeks were our enemies, and yet we are going to help _them_! I couldn't believe I had just heard those words. Realizing that I was gaping at him, I quickly shut my mouth and looked over to see that Sabretooth was doing the same thing that I had just done.

Magneto ignored us and continued with, "I have already set up a meeting with Charles and the rest of them, you are all are going to accompany me to the institute,"

Mystique then spoke up and added, "I suggest you all pack for a few days, because we will be staying at the institute for a while,"

I couldn't help but look over at Pyro as Mystique uttered those words. He wasn't sayin' anythin' but I know wot he was thinkin' just the same. Knowin' that was our dismissal to leave, I got up and headed straight for my room.

It was a small room, which suited me just fine, with a medium sized bed against one wall, and a medium sized dresser on the other. Grabbing my bag from atop the dresser, I quickly stuffed various articles of clothing and closed the bag. Walking down the hall into my lab, I grabbed some things that I thought I'd need, plus some tiny gadgets that I was working on. Heading towards the front of the layer, I noticed that I was the only one there.

'Others must still be packin',' I thought to myself as I waited beside the door.

I only had to wait a few more minutes until the rest of the brotherhood arrived.

((Professor's POV))

I couldn't believe what I was reading; Eric wanted to come here, but why? I couldn't come up with any type of motive behind Eric's decision. 'Might as well tell the others,' I thought to myself before saying aloud, mentally, 'Scott, get Jean and the others then come to my office,'

'What about Kurt?' He asked.

'Leave him with Mitsukai,' I told him as I cut the link.

It didn't take long for Scott and the others to get here; as they all began to file in I said, "I have an announcement to make, the brother hood are coming here," I paused a moment before saying, "to visit, they will probably stay for a few nights so I am having rooms prepared for them; away from the other students,"

"What! Why would the brotherhood come here?" Scott asked enraged.

"I agree with Scott, Professor, this doesn't make any sense," Ororo pointed out.

"I know, Storm, but for now I believe we should let them hear their reasons for coming here." I paused for a moment before saying, "they're here,"


	17. Destroy Us All

**Hey guys sorry this one is sort "  
**

* * *

((Mystique's POV))

I stood in the foyer of the Xavier institute with Magneto and the others. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, I looked to see Xavier being flanked by Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast, Jean, and (Toad's favorite person) the Weather Witch, otherwise known as Storm.

"Charles, it's been too long," Eric said happily.

"Yes, it has indeed been too long, Eric,"

"I assume you know why we are here," Eric asked in a quiet yet serious tone.

"This is about Mitsukai, am I correct," Xavier replied in the same tone, as we were walking down the hallway, past classrooms full of children.

"So she has a name," Eric commented.

"What do you want with her Eric?" Charles asked in a curious manner as everyone walked into his office.

I took a seat in one of the empty chairs and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Nothing, Charles, the only thing I want to do is help. You do know that Stryker has the boy now,"

"Stryker!" Xavier said in alarm.

"Yes, Stryker, you remember him from the incident at Alkali Lake; unfortunately he didn't die as we'd hoped."

Xavier's brow furrowed with worry as Eric continued with, "Charles, you know that Stryker will come after the girl, just as he came after the boy, which is why me and my colleagues' are here to help,"

"Why help us?" Cyclops asked his tone untrusting.

"Because, you are going to need all the help you can get." Eric retorted before saying to everyone, "Stryker doesn't know how to gain control of Sendo just yet, but make my words, he _will_ find a way to control him, and when he does its curtains for us all,"

"Magneto's right,"

"Storm-" Scott started to say but was cut off by Storm.

"Listen Scott, Magneto's right, Stryker will find a way to control this boy, just like he controlled you and Kurt," She pointed out.

"If I may ask Professor, why are these two mutants important?" Jean asked.

Speaking up, I said, smugly, "They're not ordinary mutants,"

"What do you mean?" She probed.

I looked over at Eric, who got the hint and said, "Mitsukai and Sendo, are known as _pureblooded_ mutants, a rarity I assure you; pure blood mutants are rarely seen anymore. Some people even believe them to be extinct."

"What a minute if they're 'pureblood' mutants, then what does that make us?"Wolverine asked.

Eric's expression was between somber and seriousness as he said, "Half-breeds,"

"Wait," Wolverine said before turning to Xavier, "you said something about half-breeds didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did Logan," Xavier admitted, before looking to Eric and saying, "alright; you and the others are welcome to stay here for as long as necessary. My school has always been open to those in need and I see no reason to stop my ways now."

I smiled, _mission accomplished._


	18. Partner

**Hey guys this will probably be the last one I can post for now. I am leaving tomorrow morning at eight to go to Washington State, and I don't know if I'll have internet connection where I am going so yeah. Till I see you again. -bamf-**

* * *

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I sighed to myself as I went over the day's events in my head. Mitsukai had proved herself to be very clueless of the world around her; I chuckled softly at the memory of her eating some ice cream.

'_I saw her staring intently at the empty ice cream bowl, as she asked, "Kurt, what is that?" I had to hold back a tiny chuckle as I said, "that would be ice cream, (((little one))). Would you like to try some?"_

"_Yes, please," she replied as she got down from the chair and stared at the fridge._

"_What are you doing, (((little one)))?" I asked her, curiously. _

"_I am waiting for the ice cream to appear," she told me in a serious tone._

_I laughed at this, and said, "(((Little one,))) the ice cream is not going to magically appear in front of you," _

_I noticed her brow furrow in concentration as she thought about this and asked, "Then how do I get ice cream?"_

"_Like this," I told her as I reached around her to open the fridge, and took out a box of chocolate ice cream. _

_I then proceeded to get out a bowl and spoon, and setting them on the island. Handing her some ice cream, I watched her as she took a bite and smiled happily, "this is good,"_

"_I am glad you liked it, (((little one)))," I had said a smile plastered on my face.' _

I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes for a brief moment to rest, but was pulled out of my half-sleep by a knock on the door. Too lazy to walk over, I bamfed over to the door and opened it to see a troubled Mitsukai.

"What's wrong (((Little one)))?" I asked her concerned as I let her into the room.

"Something is wrong with brother," she cried softly as I shut the door.

Kneeling in front of her, I whipped the tears from her eyes and asked, "How do you know this?"

((Mitsukai's POV))

I looked away from Kurts' questioning gaze and looked at the floor. "It was a dream," I admitted softly before adding, "He said he was trapped; that he was cut off from his partner,"

I couldn't help it as more tears began to fall down my face. We needed our partners, they were our lifeline; the only ones who would ever understand us in this world, and now his is nowhere to be found.

"I have to find her," I whispered to myself.

"You have to find who?"

Startled I looked to the door to see Logan standing there with Storm.

"Who is it that you need to find, kid?" He asked again.

"Sharei," I replied softly, "but I don't know where she is, or what she looks like,"

"Who's 'Sharei'?" Storm asked me.

"Sendo's partner," I replied solemnly as I took Kurt's hand and said, "just like Kurt is my partner."


	19. Laws

((Logan's POV))

"What do you mean by partner?" I asked her skeptically as I took Storms hand into my own.

I watched the pipsqueak as she let go of Kurts hand and walked over to the window. I heard her sigh before saying, "You'll find out when we find Sharei." Turning to us she added, "We have to find her soon."

"Alright, we'll go find Sharei," Storm said, "together,"

((Storm's POV))

"We better go tell the Professor," I mentioned as I took Logan outside the door, and closed it.

"Storm, the Professor probably already knows," Logan told me as we made our to the Professors office.

"I know," Was all I said.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I couldn't help but look at her confused. "What do you mean by partner?" I asked her.

A moment of silence passed before she turned to me, tears cascading down her eyes. She was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Sighing to myself, I walked over and opened the door.

Standing outside was the Professor, and Magneto.

"Hello, Kurt, I was wondering if Mr. Lehnsherr and I could speak to Mitsukai."

"Mistukai?" I asked her unsurely as I looked over at her.

"Its fine," she replied as she went back to looking out the window.

The Professor and Magneto walked into the room silently as if paying some unspoken respect. Not knowing what to do I walked over to Mitsukai and took her hand in my own.

((Professor's POV))

I watched with interest as Kurt took Mitsukai's hand into his own.

'So Charles, this is the girl we've heard so much about,' Eric thought to me.

I didn't reply to him, instead I said, "Mitsukai can you tell us what you remember of the wars the happened years ago between the humans and the powerful ones?"

"I don't remember," she replied solemnly, before adding, "All I know is that we have to find Sharei. If we don't then Sendo will die,"

"Die?" Eric asked confused.

"How is that possible?" I asked her, now confused myself.

"Sendo and I have waited our entire lives to find our partners; be they mutant or human. Our partner's purpose is to serve as a master; they give us the orders in battle or in any other matter. It is our duty to follow our masters, in return for our servitude our masters must stay with us forever. In other words, our masters gain long life. Should we be separated for long amounts of time our energy will deplete and we shall both die. In Sendo's case, he and Sharei can be parted for great distances for about a month or so. Unfortunately, since Kurt and I have just found each other, we are unable to go very far from one another without feeling great pain." She explained, as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Are you tired my child?" Eric asked her.

"A bit," she admitted before saying, "but we must find Sharei before it's too late,"

"Yes, we must, find Sharei," I agreed before asking, "Do you have any idea what she looks like?"

"She is human, Sendo found her when he was traveling in Egypt. She was supposed to be a gift to the Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt. I only know her because that was going to be my fate as well. We were lucky when my brother came along and rescued us."

"So it looks like we are going to Egypt," Eric said, breaking the silence that had formed over the room.

"No, it is customary for the master to me moved to a place where they deem it to be safe."

"Where do you think she is?" Kurt asked her.


	20. Is this how he felt?

**Hey this is probably the last post I am going to make because I leave for Europe on Monday.**

* * *

((Mitsukai's POV))

I looked up at Kurt and said, "The only place he knows, he'll hide her in Egypt,"

"But you just said," The white haired man began.

"I said that she was found in Egypt, not that she hadn't stayed there," I stated before adding, "More in likely she is in one of the hidden villages."

"Then we best start looking, come Charles, I believe it is time we get ready," The white haired man told the Professor.

"Indeed," The Professor said as he made his way out the door with the other man, before turning to us and saying, "we'll let you know when we are ready to leave,"

I nodded in response as the door shut.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" I asked him as I looked up him. I noticed that his expression was confused, and torn.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I gulped nervously, as I looked down at her; my heart doing summersaults in my chest.

'Why does she have to be so beautiful,' I thought to myself as I knelt down in front of her.

((("My God))), forgive me," I whispered to no one in particular as I pressed my lips onto her own. Her lips tasted sweet like honey, as I memorized her face with my hands. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck, as the kiss deepened.

((Mitsukai's POV))

Oh god, how happy I was, I felt no pain, no sadness as I kissed him; only happiness and love. Oh Sendo is this how you felt when you meet Sharei? Did your heart feel complete, as mine does now? These thoughts rushed through my mind, as I continued to kiss him. I heard him growl lowly in his throat as I pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" he asked me as I placed my head on his chest.

"I was running out of air," I replied giggling slightly as I did. I felt him kiss my hair, once, twice; before picking me up and setting me on his lap, as he took my place in the chair.

"I believe it is time for you to rest," he whispered lovingly into my ear.

A part of my wanted to argue with him, but another part- the one that was exhausted-knew that he was right. I yawned slightly as I snuggled closer into his chest, my knees curled up on his lap as my hands curled around his shirt.

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I smiled down Mitsukai's sleeping form as I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, (((Little one))), I love you," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.


	21. sorry not a new chapter

This is not a chapter, sorry, I'll upload one soon!

Hey guys, I know that it's been roughly over a year since I've updated this series, but I just wanted to let you know that I am back! And that there will hopefully be more of the 'What would you do?' Story in both German and English!


	22. Leavin

**Hey everyone, I know it's been ages since I've uploaded but after a very looooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg writers block. XD but now I'm back! So after a very long wait, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

((Nightcrawler's POV))

I stayed like that for a few hours, until I heard a knock on the door. Holding Mitsukai in one arm, I got out of the chair and walked over to the door. Opening the door, I saw Logan standing there by himself.

"The Prof. said it's to go," Was all he said.

"(((yes,)))" Was all I said, as I followed Logan down to the hanger.

Walking into the jet I carefully set Mitsukai down in the seat next to mine and strapped her in.

"Is everyone on?" I heard Storm ask as she looked over at Logan.  
Logan nodded briefly to her, before strapping himself in, as she and Scott started the engine. Looking around the jet I noticed that Jean, the Professor, Bobby, and Rogue were also coming with us. Waiting until we were safely in the air, I got up and unbuckled Mitsukai before putting her in my lap. It amazed me how she had yet to awaken, with all the tossing and turnings the jet had done just a few moments ago.

((Storms POV))

It wasn't long until I noticed Kurt fast asleep with Mitsukai on his lap, his tail wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Cute couple," Logan said as he took another drag from his cigar.

"Logan, don't smoke on the jet," Jean scolded.

Logan frowned and put out his cigar using his hand.

I frowned and shook my head, as I maneuvered the jet higher into the clouds. Putting the jet on auto pilot, I stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Do you think those two are going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Storm, I'm sure they'll be fine," He replied as he took my hand into his own, "how are you feeling, though?"

"Tired, worried,"

"Storm listen to me, we'll find this Sharei and then we can go rescue the pipsqueak's crazy brother,"

"I know Logan," I replied softly as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger XD I got caught in writer's block again XD hopefully I'll be able to think of what happens next later. HAHA! XD I just thought of what happens next! Look for the next chapter soon! **


	23. Authors Note: I'm Back!

Hello my lovely reviewers. For those of you that are still waiting rather patiently for me to continue on with this story, well let's just say that you are in luck. Because I have recently found a little bit of a muse and will therefore be using it to write some more chapters. I cannot guarantee that they will be long chapters but they will be chapters non-the-less, oh and I should warn you that the 'OC' characters personalities might change a bit but that's because it's been a year or so since I've started writing this particular story, and well I just don't have the time to fully reread all of my chapters to get the OC characters correct personalities.

Also a question to those that watch this story; apparently, as one of my reviewers to this story said, that my fanfiction reminded them of a movie. I was under the impression that I had asked them what movie it was they were mentioning, but I don't recall getting an answer. So if any of you know what movie said person might be talking about, I would really like to know.

Anyway, that is all for now, thank you for your patience and I hope you all are looking forward for more chapters.

~AkitoMegumi

On another note, I am contemplating starting an X-Men Evo fanfiction….not sure what it would be about but the yearning to write one is in my head.


	24. Planning

**Good evening, or rather morning....anyway hello all you lovely people. Look, as I promised here is another chapter. Unfortuantly, you wont be getting anymore for a while. Why? because I am going into college soon, and my brain has yet to figure out the next chapter. Anyway as before enjoy, review, and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know...or even if you know of some interesting music please let me know it might end up serving as muse or entertainment. Again, thank you all for reading my stories, and I look forward to hearing from you, just as I am sure you are looking forward to me posting more chapters. **

**~AkitoMegumi or DarkSoul05  
**

* * *

((Sendo's POV))

How long was I here? I don't remember. I remember being cold, I remember being in pain, I remember the feeling of dying……..or was it that I wanted to die? I don't know….nor do I remember. I don't want to remember. The first night I was here was almost hell, something that I had not experienced since all those years ago at the hands of humans.

Ironically enough, this pain too, is caused by those same humans. This humans name was William Stryker, and as they say 'speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear'.

"Hello mutant number 2009,"

I glared at the man in front of me as he paced in front of the bars, trying to find the answer to a question that plagued his mind. Finally stopping at the entrance to the cell, he said, "You know, I never did quite understand how mutants came to be in the first place….until I heard a rather interesting story……..from a rather old, and well odd, mutant……what was it he called himself? Oh yes, Kainomu."

'Kainomu?' I thought briefly before he began to speak again.

"You see Kainomu, or mutant number 5965 as we called him, he told me a rather interesting story about a two siblings forced to fight each other. For a thousand years they fought, people dying left and right. Or so the stories say. But apparently, even after mutant number 5965 told me the story, he still wouldn't tell me how the two siblings were controlled."

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. I knew that the torture was going to begin again.

Grinning slightly, he barked out his orders to the guards. The last words I heard before I forced myself into oblivion were, "try the serum,"

((Mitsukai's POV))

I awoke to the sound of the jet being lowered onto the ground. Looking out the window, I noticed that we had landed right between the Sphinx's paws.

I sighed to myself, as I tried to get off of Kurts lap, only to find his tail wrapped around me. Turning around, I proceeded to poke Kurt on the shoulder.

"Get up, get up, get up," I repeated over and over again as I continued to poke his shoulder.

"Vas?" I heard him mumble as he stretched his arms.

I blushed as he ended up pushing his chest towards me as he stretched. I guess he realized what he had done because he blushed, and said sheepishly, "Sorry, Kleiner, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," I told him, cutting him off because I knew that he would have trouble describing what he'd just done without blushing.

"Elf, you and pipsqueak going to just sit there going lovey-dovey all day? Come on we have work to do." Logan said gruffly, as he took a sip of beer.

"Logan where did you get the beer?" Storm asked sternly.

"The cooler," He stated simply as he took another sip.

"I didn't put beer in the cooler," Storm stated, frowning slightly as she did.

Logan smirked and brought his face close to Storms and kissed her check while saying, "I know darlin'. I did." Before turning around and walking off the jet, beer bottle still in hand.

Kurt and I held each other's hands over our mouths in order to keep from laughing at the sight of Storm getting flustered.

"Logan!" Storm yelled as she chased after him.

Once we were sure she couldn't hear us, Kurt and I laughed until we fell out of the chair.

"That was epic!" I gasped between fits of laughter.

(((Professors POV)))

I smiled slightly amused as I watched the scene in front of me.

"I wonder when they will notice the position they are in?" Eric whispered beside me.

I chuckled slightly and replied, "I'm not sure, we'll find out."

"Get a room you two," Rogue said playfully, as she walked over to them.

I watched as the realization dawned on both of their faces. Kurts face going a few shades deeper because he realized that he was practically straddling the young girl under him, and Mitsukai was blushing just for the sake of blushing.

"I'm sorry, Klien!" Kurt said apologetically as he hastily got off Mitsukai and helped her up.

Mitsukai was still blushing, but replied saying that it was only an accident.

I diverted my attention from the two lovers, and over to Magneto.

'_What are you planning?' _I asked him telepathically.

'_I only wish to turn things back to the way they were meant to be.'_ Magneto answered smugly.


End file.
